Chiraptophobia 2: Melancholy
by WhiteMageRyou
Summary: Yuki and Kyos love is found out by Haru. His black half takes over and clashes out at them. Can their love hold through? Can their lives hold through? Please Read 'Chiraptophobia' first!Yuki x Kyo Minor Fluff! Completed!
1. Divulged

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits basket

**Warning:** Minor Fluff and Violence.

**!Note! **This is a sequel to Chiraptophobia! Please read that story before this!

To celebrate the coming up of 2000 hits of my fanfic (the most hits out of all my stories) I decided to write a sequel. It should be about 3 chapters long and focuses Haru. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter one:** **Divulged**

The feeling of hot tears filling his eyes made his body twitch. The tears blurred his vision, if only they could take away what was in front of him… The white and black haired teenager turned quickly, running. He cried out for his love, but received no answer. Beads of sweat began to form. He didn't know what to do… His hands reached out in front of him, trying to find his only love… The teenager gave a soft cry when he was grabbed from behind. "Where are you going? Lost?" He froze, that voice... He turned his head, seeing the cat for a moment… but no… it wasn't him, it was… the darker side… the side that he hated…

Haru opened his eyes with a small jolt. He was breathing heavy and beads of sweat ran down his face. Another dream? He put his hand to his head, feeling slightly dizzy. He glanced at the clock, he was going to be late if he didn't get up now. Standing, he let the blanket drop to the ground.

It had started about a month ago; they started off small and were nothing, but now… Haru looked down at his hands as he walked to the school. They were shaking, still affected by his dream. These dreams were coming harder and faster. He was beginning to have them every night, and sometimes when he closed his eyes, he could see them. He would wake up in a cold sweat and out of breath…

"Maybe I should ask Hatori about it…" He murmured to himself.

"Ask Hatori about what?"

Haru jumped slightly, not realizing that he had zoned out and Yuki was now standing next to him. "I…" He looked at Yuki and quickly recovered. "I've got a small cough." He lied.

Yuki looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, you should see him about it. It's good to catch things like that when they start." He stopped walking, "I'll see you soon." He said, going into his class.

Haru nodded a slow goodbye before making his way to his classroom. He loved Yuki… but something was troubling him. Yuki was the one his was searching for within his dreams and in the dreams, he felt as if Yuki was being taken away from him.

After class had ended, Haru went for a short walk in hopes of putting together some of the pieces of his dreams. After he would search for Yuki in the dream, he would be stopped… So did it mean that someone was trying to keep him from finding Yuki?

He sighed and looked up at the sky. He wasn't a dream expert or anything. "Neither is Hatori… but perhaps he could come up with an explanation for the dreams?"

Haru looked around, unsure of where he now stood. He had gotten himself lost without even realizing it. He pulled his coat tightly to neck as a soft but sharp and cold breeze blew past. The snow had just melted and spring was on its way but not without a last day of cold weather.

He was starting to think he might be lost for days at the rate he was going at when he saw Kyos orange head. As much as he didn't really like the cat, he would have to rely on following him to get out.

He stayed behind, not wanting to be seen, but stayed up with Kyo. He was wondering why Kyo was out in such a place. The cat stopped walking, sending an alert to Haru, if he had been found out by Kyo then he'd have to say he needed the cats help.

But Kyo didn't say anything too him. "Are you here?" He asked. There was a rustle in the bushes. Haru didn't move, even though he couldn't see the other person that had just emerged. Kyo bent slightly forward, kissing the other person. Haru was taken by surprise, Kyo had a girlfriend? But how?

He started to move, wanting to see who this other person was. He could see soft grey hair fall forward, brushing against Kyos face. The two stayed together, kissing wildly.

Haru crept forward.

A hand ran through Kyos hair, landing on his shoulder. "Kyo!" A soft moan came.

Harus eyes widened. That… that voice…

Kyo smirked, apparently doing something to the other person. "Kyo, not so hard."

Haru let out a shaky breath. He could see the other person clearly now… He felt dizzy, unsure of what to do. He was unaware of everything around him except for Kyo. His eyes stayed locked on the two... At least until his vision blurred and he felt a sharp pain run through him.

… But still… how could Kyo be with his love? His love… his… Yuki…


	2. Anguish

I'm really sorry for the long wait. The first time I wrote this, it was perfect! But then before uploading it, I took a break and went to get a soda. When I returned to my room, my dog had knocked my laptop off of my bed, breaking two keys off of it and deleted everything I had written. So... I've been atempting to rewrite this but each time I didn't like the way it turned out. Finally! I came up with something that I didn't hate... it's pretty close to the original.. please enjoy!

I don't own Fruits Basket!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Anguish**

He grabbed his head, was the scene in front of him too much for him?...

The hot tears ran down his face. He was running, trying to find his love again… He cried out for him, wanting to find him more then ever but was pulled to a stop. "Where are you going? Are you lost?"

He dropped to his knees, he couldn't find his love… and was now unable to go on.

"It's our love that's lost." Two hands wrapped themselves around him. They were cold against his skin. "I'll take care of him for us."

"_Will… will you go out with me?" A young Haru asked. If his face was any redder, he might have turned into his Zodiac form. His hands shook at his sides as he looked at Yuki. The small rat replied with a few stutters. The young cow couldn't take it much longer… before he got his answer; he turned and ran from the house._

"Remember?"

The teenager starred ahead as the memory came to him. The arms around him gripped him tightly.

"He never cared."

_Young Harus eyes overflowed with tears as he ran. He ran until he couldn't run anymore… and then he walked. He looked up at his surroundings, he was lost again. He felt a shiver run up his spine as he heard footsteps coming towards him. _

"He just lied."

"_Haru, wait!" The young Yuki called out. "Let's spend the day together, Haru."_

_Haru stopped walking._

"Haru!"

"_Haru?"_

"Haru!"

Haru opened his eyes. He was on the ground… he must have fallen asleep… standing up?

He shook the thought form his head and looked up at Yuki. The rat was holding a paper bag of groceries in his hands. He shifted the bag into one arm and held out his now free hand. "Are you lost?"

Haru blushed lightly. "No." He lied as he took Yukis hand. The rat acted as if everything was fine… Haru starred at him as he walked behind him. Had Yuki just been using him? Was everything he knew just a lie? Haru put a hand to his forehead. He didn't know what to think.

After seeing Yuki with Kyo… nothing was making sense to him.

A drop of cold rain hit his arm. He lifted his head, taking in the sight of the dark clouds. When had they appeared?

"Haru, would you like to spend tomorrow together?" Yuki asked, he turned his head to look at Haru.

The cow stood there… His mind was screaming at him… He turned his head slightly. "You'd like to keep using me like that, wouldn't you…"

Yuki blinked, "What?"

"You'd like to use me as you please and then leave me for Kyo once you know I'm going to keep my mouth shut, right?" Harus hands tightened into fists. The rat stood there, staring at him. His silence only caused Haru to fall deeper.

He reached out and grabbed Yukis chin. "You've only been playing with my heart."

Yuki quickly pulled away. "Black Haru… You saw us?"

"If Akito found out about you two, what do you think he would do?"

Haru watched as Yukis eyes filled with fear. It some how pleased him. "He would defiantly do more then ban you from seeing Kyo ever again."

"H-haru… Stop it…"

"What are you two doing here?" Kyo walked towards them, acting as if he had just been passing by.

"Kyo…" Yuki looked as though he was desperate to run to the cats side.

"Haru, you're not lost again are you?"

"Shut up."

Kyo raised an eyebrow, rather surprised. It wasn't a normal thing for Haru to go black when he was around Yuki… Kyo seemed to have comprehended the situation at that moment. Not only had Haru found out about their love affair but he was jealous as hell…

"You wouldn't even dare try to break us up because that would mean hurting Yuki."

"I said shut up."

"You would never hurt Yuki because you love him."

"SHUT UP!"

The rain began to fall as if by command of Harus voice. But rain wasn't the only thing that hit the ground. Haru had turned sharply and without giving Kyo a second to react, punched him across the face.

The cat fell to the ground, hitting his head against a rock. Blood began to run down the side of his head, mixing with the rain drops the fell onto him.

Harus hand twitched as he stood there, unsure of what had just happened. He stared down at Kyo. Had he killed him? The cat didn't move and all the color in his face was gone.

For a moment the only sound Haru could hear was the rain. He turned his head to see Yuki screaming. The rat dropped to Kyos side and pulled him close.

It wasn't enough… even if the cat was dead… Yuki still love him and not Haru…


	3. Ameliorate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

Heh, enjoy and thanks for reading! There will be one more chapter, I'll upload it tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ameliorate**

He was running again. Cold rain pounded against his body. He held them close. All of this was too much…

"Leave them."

Haru shook his head. "I can't!"

"They don't care about you."

Harus lip trembled, holding back a sob. He didn't want to listen to his dark half.

"If you take them back, everyone will hate you."

How could something like this have happened. Yuki was suppose to hate Kyo. Wasn't that why Yuki came to him when Kyo had attacked him?

Just moments ago, he stood there, watching Yuki frantically called out Kyos name. He even took his jacket off to try and keep the cat dry.

As the cold rain soaked the rat, it wasn't hard to tell what would happen.

Yuki turned to look at Haru, his cheeks already a deep red. "Haru… please…"

He was having a hard time breathing. His asthma was in full effect from the chilly air.

And now he was running. It was like his dreams… his darker half kept close to him, urging him to think about how Yuki had lied to him…

But this time… this time, Haru didn't give in. He pushed his darker half away. "No!"

----

Yuki awoke inside a warm room… it was rather dark except for a small light that came from a partly opened door. He pushed the warm blanket off of his frail body and sat up. He was only in some boxers but it didn't bother him.

"Are you sure Hatori?"

"He'll be fine, calm down."

Yuki walked over to the door and peered out to see who it was talking to Hatori. His hands felt heavy as he pushed the door open further. "Hatori?"

He glanced around the room to find only Hatori standing there. The doctor gave him a small smile.

"It's good to see you're awake, but you shouldn't be out of bed yet." He said walking over to Yuki.

"Who was here just now?"

Hatori pushed him lightly towards the bed. "It was Haru, he's the one who carried you here after you collapsed from your asthma attack."

"Then-"

Hatori forced him to stop talking. "You can ask me whatever you want in the morning, for now, just rest."


	4. Blithe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket

Last chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blithe**

Haru closed his eyes and a warm breeze hit his face. It seemed like ages ago…

Had it only been three days since that afternoon? He opened his eyes and looked at the passing clouds.

He reached up with one had as if trying to reach the soft looking fluffs. Yuki was the one who deserved to be free… with Kyo. Haru couldn't change the way Yuki felt… and that was that.

Haru could never be free like Yuki and Kyo were. He would always be trapped in his small world. He stared at his hand, unsure of why he had hope… hope that one day Yuki would come back for him…

"Haru…"

His hand dropped back to his side.

"You'll always be alone."

He pulled his knees up to his chest. "Stop it…"

He felt the cold hands of his darker half reaching out for him.

"Yuki will never forgive you…"

Haru covered his ears with his hands. "I don't care… I did what was right…"

His darker half held on to him tightly. "You'll never be free."

He shut his eyes tightly. "Go away…"

"There you are."

His eyes flew open and his hands dropped from his ears. He looked over his shoulder too see Yuki. He felt like he had to cry… why was Yuki smiling?

The rat sat down next to him in the grass. "You know, you didn't come to see me."

Haru looked away quickly. "I…"

Yuki leaned against his shoulder. "So I came to see you."

The cow blinked. "Yuki…"

"I wanted to tell you, thank you."

"But I…"

"Hatori told me everything. Kyo and you got into a fight and when it started to rain, Kyo slipped and I was just passing by on my way home when I collapsed. If you hadn't been around…"

Haru blushed lightly, at the time it had been the only thing he could think of…

"Thanks for keeping our secret."

Haru turned his head to see Kyo stand next to him with his hands in his pockets. "Kyo…"

His head was bandaged and he had a bruise on his face from where Haru had hit him… but other then that, he was okay.

Hot tears rushed to Harus eyes. The cow began to sob softly. Yuki gave him a worried look. "What's the matter?"

"Jeeze, calm down, will you?" Kyo sat down, "We're not mad at you."

Haru looked at Kyo then at Yuki. The rat nodded his head.

"I know what'll cheer you up…" Yuki brushed away the tears from Harus face and gave him another smile. "Why don't we spend the day together?"

_Fin_

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the 3000 hits on the original! 

**Definitions: **-Credit goes to Dictionary dot com for the definitions-

_Divulged: _to disclose or reveal (something private, secret, or previously unknown).

_Anguish: _excruciating or acute distress, suffering, or pain

_Ameliorate:_ to make or become better, more bearable, or more satisfactory; improve; meliorate.

_Blithe: _without thought or regard; carefree; heedless

_Melancholy:_ a gloomy state of mind, esp. when habitual or prolonged; depression

_Chiraptophobia:_ Fear of Being Touched


End file.
